


ooo you wanna fuck me so bad

by whorechn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub, Drinking, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorechn/pseuds/whorechn
Summary: hyunjin is a horny drunk and chan gets flustered.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 24





	ooo you wanna fuck me so bad

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 6am, i was very sleep deprived so bare with me also i posted this on twitter first so thats why the names are censored sorry. i didnt proof read oops. enjoy this mess
> 
> my twitter is whorechn as well, follow me :)

"hey chn", hyvnj!n stumbles on his feet holding on to chns shoulders. 

chn grabs hyvnj!n by the waist in order not to let him fall on the ground.  
"hey hyvnj!n, um just a question, how many have u had to drink?" 

"i don't knooow, like one...or seven." 

"one or seven of what exactly?", chn tries to keep hyvnj!n steady on his arms. 

"well i had three shots before i came here..and theeen i had one or four of something that tasted like cotton candy and vodkaaaa", hyvnj!n is really drunk, it's no surprise to chn, or to anyone for that matter. hyvnj!n likes to party hard and thats okay. 

the problem is that chn, somehow, always ends up being the one to take care of him.  
and that would be fine too, if hyvnj!n weren't the type to wanna fuck everyone when he's drunk. 

"okay we gotta get you home hyvnj!n, you're really drunk love", chn grabs hyvnj!n's waist and tries to get him to walk over to the door. 

"whaat? nooo i wanna staaay im having fuuun!" hyvnj!n pushes chn agaisnt the wall. 

their faces are really close right now, chn has gotten used to hyvnj!n flirting with him when he's drunk, but it has never gotten farther than just flirting. 

"besides...why would i wanna go home? when you look this hot?", hyvnj!n presses his thigh agaisnt chns crotch. 

chn gasps at the feeling, he feels a tingling sensation on his cock but quickly shakes off the thought, "hyvnj!n you're definitely too drunk come on." 

he tries to push hyvnj!n off of him but the younger pushes him harder agaisnt the wall, and grinds his thigh agaisnt chns cock. 

'fuck', chn thought. 

"i know you wanna fuck me senseless chn, don't lie to me", hyvnj!n whispers at chns ear. 

and he's not wrong. chn has lost count of how many times he caughts himself daydreaming about fucking hyvnj!n. hearing him whimper his name, begging the oldest to fuck him harder. 

but he can't ever allow hyvnj!n to even know that what he's doing is working. it would forever ruin their friendship and he just can't lose that. 

"w-what are you talking about h-hyvnj!n? you're so drunk you dont know what you're saying." 

"oh really? then why do i feel you getting rock hard on my thigh?", hyvnj!n moves his thigh up and down on chns cock. 

chn can feel his face getting hot, why does hyvnj!n have this effect on him. 

"you like that don't you? look at your face, you can't even hide it. i know you like how i make you feel chn, and i can make you feel so much better baby." 

'baby', chn couldn't handle it anymore. 

"please fuck me chn, please!", hyvnj!n whimpered on chns ear. thank god the music was so loud, or else everyone would've heard hyvnj!n beg chn to fuck him. 

"fuck hyvnj!n, you can't do this to me", chn grinds his cock against hyvnj!n's thigh desperately, "i am gonna fuck you, but not with you like this, you're too drunk" 

"tomorrow when you're sober, if you still want me to fuck you, come to my room." 

the next day chn wakes up with a knock at the door, and needless to say he was very pleased.


End file.
